


Feel the Same

by yamicore



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Terminology Used, AMAB Terminology Used, Ages are vague but tagging underage just in case, Bratty Kel, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Implied Sunny/Basil, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Post good ending, Puppy Play?, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: Aubrey finds Kel annoying, thankfully he is cuter in bed.
Relationships: Aubrey/Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Feel the Same

**Author's Note:**

> for my mutual on twitter!!
> 
> trans their genders bc i said so. honestly this might be the most healthiest fic i have done so far aklsfjkljasf anyway pushes the puppy kel agenda as well.

Aubrey has always bickered with Kel. This hasn’t changed over the years. Aubrey’s face will flush with rage, her cheeks matching her hair as she argued with Kel. He would laugh and run away when she threatened to hit him. Basil will always tell them to stop, cowering at their yelling. She would always feel bad, she feels like she has ruined Basil and Sunny’s day when Kel’s teasing gets to her. Aubrey also doesn’t want him to run for too long, she was worried for his health sometimes.

She wasn’t worried for him when she fucked him into the bed.

Aubrey sometimes wonders if this was inevitable. Their loud energy being used for something else in the bedroom, in public, anywhere. She quickly learned that Kel was insatiable and craved her touches every day. He would tease her until she lost control in private to control her brat. Her small, bratty puppy.

Today was an insufferable day. Kel kept stealing her bag, digging through it with a teasing smile. Basil was leaning against Sunny, his worried hushes causing Aubrey to look over. She let out a big sigh and pulled the bag away from him, resting her girlish pink bag in her lap. Kel kept pushing her buttons, stealing her bow when she checked on Sunny’s temperature as his flushed, sweaty face was worrying her. Kel put the bow on his own head and laughed as Aubrey growled.

“Kel! Stop it.” Her brows twitched as she tried to calm herself.

“It’s okay, Aubrey. I can walk him home. I think it’s getting too hot for Sunny.” Basil nudged Sunny gently and he got up. Her arms crossed and she gave a worried sigh.

“Looks like it will be just the two of us, Aubrey!” Kel’s underlying tone implied something devious. The other boys didn’t pick up on it but it caused Aubrey to growl at him.

“As if I would want to hang out with you.” She rolled her eyes, “Please take care of Sunny, Basil.” 

The blond boy nodded bashfully and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s arm. Aubrey smiled at their display of affection. They were so gentle and bashful towards each other. She has never seen them kiss. Her cheeks redden at the thought, she wasn’t perverted but she loved how cute they were. Aubrey huffed and faced at Kel.

“Do you want to go to Othermart?”

He grinned at her, “I thought you didn’t want to hang out with me?”

Aubrey sighed and gestured to follow her. Kel bounced along with her, whistling by her side. They didn’t talk but that was fine with Aubrey. Being with Kel made her comfortable, even with his annoying antics. She hid her smile and turned her face to the road. She wasn’t expecting to feel these things for… Kel of all people. It was dangerous, she wasn’t supposed to fall for this boy. No strings attached, just some fun to relieve stress. Yet every time he shows up nearby her, she gets flustered. The pink-haired girl emotions get mixed up and she hates it.

“We should get some candy bags!”

“Do you have any money on you?”

“...No.”

“I am not paying for it, Kel. You never paid me back from last time.”

He gave a sheepish grin and rubbed behind his neck. She let a smile slip from her lips, her hands digging into her pockets. Aubrey stopped and he continued walking, “Kel! We are not going there anymore. Let’s go to our hideout.”

Kel hummed in agreement, turning back comically and jogged towards their hideout. Aubrey balked and ran behind him. They raced their way with big smiles, her lungs bursting in happiness. She cackled when she passed by him, his loud whine behind her as he tried to catch up. She looked behind her to check but he was ahead of her before she could react. Her legs were shaking once they reached their destination. 

They both panted and keeled over. Aubrey felt herself worry for a second, she wondered if she pushed him too hard with that. He wheezed slightly but he chuckled before stretching out his arms.

“Maybe we can go swimming. Maybe try out skinny dipping.” Kel’s mischievous grin made her red.

“What if we get caught? This place isn’t private, dumbass!” She also felt insecure. No matter how many times she exposed herself to Kel, she is felt with dread and doubt. Before she could process what he was doing, he pulled his shirt off. She felt her mouth dry up at the sight of tanned skin. His black binder and colorful boxers made her blush. Her face was hurting from hiding her embarrassed face. 

“Kel!” Aubrey hissed as she faced away from him, “I am serious. Put your clothes back on.”

Instead, she heard a loud splash and an excited shout. Aubrey faced him and glared at him. She noticed his bare shoulders and she balked. Her arms wrapping around her chest as she stared down at him with a mixed expression.

“Come join me, Aubrey!” Kel drawled out her name and his voice drifted away. Small splashes and obnoxious laughing as he swam away. Aubrey looked around the area, she felt anxious at the idea of being caught. This town was small enough and she didn’t want rumours of her swimming naked in a public area. Yet, the idea was tempting. Aubrey smiled and pulled her shirt off. She hesitated with her shorts but it’s nothing that Kel hasn’t seen before. She slipped them off and quickly jumped in. Kel laughed, his carefree attitude calming her nerves. Aubrey sighed at the cold, fresh water. She hasn’t swum in public in so long.

Aubrey giggled and Kel watched her in awe. She was so pretty to him, every outburst of emotion made him feel warm. He grinned and splashed water at her. She didn’t get mad and immediately splashed back. Her devious smirk as she swam towards him, like a predator finding its prey. He laughed at her attempt. Unlike him, he is the most athletic in the group. Sure, she can best them in a fight but in terms of stamina, he can beat her. Even in this small lake, he can dodge her no problem!

Kel blew raspberries, splashing her face with his feet. She stopped and wiped the water off her face. A playful glare as she chased him around. Aubrey thought she caught him before he dove underwater. She gasped out and scanned the dark water. She idled around, waiting for him to pop up. He needed air eventually. Her body floated gently before she got impatient. 

“Kel!” She shouted. On queue, he popped up gasping for air. He spotted Aubrey and paddled away.

To his surprise, she grabbed onto his ankle and he yelped. He sputtered out water and flailed. Aubrey laughed at his reaction before pulling him closer to her. Rough hands gripped his thigh and he froze up. Her arm eventually wrapped around his waist and she whispered into his ear, “I am feeling pent up, puppy. Can we play?”

Kel laughed, “Don’t know what you mean, Aubrey!” They stood on their tippy-toes. Their feet squishing to the mud as Kel struggled to move away. 

He brushed against her crotch accidentally and she hissed. She slowly pushed Kel to the surface. It was a merciless struggle for both parties as he giggled when she touched a sensitive spot. He squirmed with every touch and Aubrey gave an annoyed sigh.

She growled his name, warning him and he stopped. He smirked back at her, “Are you going to punish me?” 

“I might have to. Given your attitude.”

Her face said it all, she pulled him up roughly. Mud caked on their feet and calves as she dragged him to the nearest tree. Kel’s thighs shook in excitement and Aubrey wanted to fuck that smug smile off his face. She lifted his chin and bit his lower lip gently, licking for entrance. He moaned out her name, his breath caught in her soft lips. Her chapstick smudging the corner of his own lips.

He whined out her name, his body rubbing against her knee. He panted when she grinded her knee into his pussy. She felt herself harden at the boy below her. Pink lips mouthing her Puppy’s neck. He smiled into her chest as he nibbled on her collarbone. Kel felt his back brush against the rough wood, he hissed when Aubrey pressed him into it. Her hand lifted his thigh up and her fingers brushed near his folds. Kel loved Aubrey’s fingers the most, long and bony with perfectly manicured nails.

Aubrey stroked herself as she looked down at the boy underneath her. Her dick twitching at the idea of being inside Kel. She always loved being inside of him as he whined when she pushed in slowly. 

“You look so naughty.” She smiled into his ear and rubbed her dick against his toned stomach. She bit his shoulder and he moaned. He was best like this, begging for kisses and grinding against her. Her thick dick teased his folds and he bucked his hips towards her. His pussy throbbed, he was soaking as Aubrey towers over him. He only liked being shorter whenever she was around, her presence was dominating and he loved it.

Kel tilted his hips closer to her, desperately trying to put her dick inside of him. Aubrey pushed his stomach, fingers brushing against his v-line with a smirk. Her wet pink hair covering her face, the strands tickling his shoulders and chest. Her hand cupped his small breasts and he gasped. She lapped on his nipples, her teeth grazing as she hardened them. Her teal eyes stared back into Kel’s brown eyes. He reached to play with his clit but she smacked his hand away.

“I didn’t tell you to do that. Lay down.” Kel shook his head and gave a sheepish grin at her hardened stare. Her knees dug into the damp grass, and she pulled him into her lap roughly. He hissed, his back tender from the rough bark. She forced his legs around her and rubbed her shaft between his thighs. A thumb circling around his clit and he whined, his pussy twitching on her dick.

She rocked her hips and watched her cute puppy tremble below her. Aubrey gave him a kiss and peppered kisses on his face as he teared up. His hips bucking for more, he wanted her inside of him.

“Good puppies will listen… They will get a treat if they listen.” She whispered to him, watching her leaking dick covering his tanned tummy. Kel shook his head and squeezed his thighs together causing Aubrey to moan. Her hands cupped his breasts with a sigh and lightly bit them, staring at him intensely.

“I would rather-”

He was cut off when he felt long fingers wrap around his throat, he sputtered and coughed as she tightened her grip. Aubrey moaned at the slight fear in his eyes, “Puppies don’t talk. Nod if you will bark for me.”

He swallowed a gulp and spasmed when her hand pressed against his pussy. He nodded and she loosened her grip. She waited with a sweet smile as if she didn’t choke him. Kel let out a small bark but she let out a dissatisfied sigh. Her hand tightened again and she held him there as Kel bucked his hips. His stomach knotting and his clit throbbed at the sensations.

“Bark… bark bark. Woof.” His voice stuttered, struggling to breathe. He cried out when she finally entered inside of him, wrapping an arm around him and arched his back towards her. She let out a long moan and slowly pushed inside.

“Do it again, puppy.”

Small whimpers and whines escaped his lips as he barked out loud. He felt humiliated and turned on. If someone were to hear him, he would never hear the end of it. The weirdo couple that fuck in public areas while she makes him bark. He panted and cupped his breasts as he bucked into her. Aubrey would threaten to squeeze his throat and Kel would see black spots. He loved it. With every thrust, he felt stimulated in the right ways.

“We should buy a collar. Everyone should know you belong to me…” She whispered dirty ideas to him and he flushes. He cried out when he came but she never stopped. Aubrey kissed his neck and stifled her own whines. She loved his warmth, he would always be loud but he was much more erotic when he was bouncing on her dick. His smug and teasing face was wiped away when she finally took control. Kel loved being put in his place.

If she had a leash right now, she would be pulling it to see Kel gasping for air. Aubrey reddened and pushed her face into Kel’s collarbone as she lost herself into the boy she loved. Her hands groping anywhere to touch Kel. He was so pretty like this, submissive and ready to be used by her. She let out a gasp as he tightened around her cock. 

Their bodies covered in sweat as they lose themselves in pleasure, her fingers gliding on his neck. He would twitch at the idea of her fingers wrapping around his neck. Kel let out puppy-like whines as he came once more. His leg muscles sore and his back sore from the rough textures. The pain felt so good.

Aubrey cried out as her stomach tightened, she quickly pulled out and the tip of her dick twitched. She panted as she came all over his stomach, white ribbons painting his tanned stomach. Aubrey pushed her hair back and looked at the sight beneath her. Kel looked like a mess, small scratches and sweat littered his body. He looked up and gave a tired grin.

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, “I love you.” 

Kel laughed at her when she hid her face into her arm as she scrambled away. Her face bright red and the corner of her eyes have tears threatening to spill. He gave her a hard pat on the shoulder, “Awww, Aubrey loves me.” He dragged out the words and he had the brightest smile on his face.

She sobbed into her arms and pushed him away, “Stop it, you stupid jerk.”

Kel wrapped his arms around her, “Love you too! Now let’s wash ourselves. We can hang out at my place!”

Aubrey sniffled and nodded, she slowly got up and wrapped her hands around his, testing his reaction. He grasped back and pulled her into the lake once more. She felt bad when she looked at the abrasions on his arms and back. They both get pretty intense but Aubrey loves that about him. She rubbed his arms gently as they entered the lake before he splashed her with a playful smile.

Aubrey glared at him and wiped the water away from her eyes. Sometimes he deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter (@gorefloss) for more degeneracy. i also have a nsfw omori discord! dm me on twitter to gain access :)c


End file.
